This invention relates to card connector for use in connecting a card and, in particular, to a push-push type card connector capable of inserting a card into the connector and ejecting the card from the connector by repeating a pushing operation.
Japanese patent (JP-B) No. 3407194 discloses a card connector of the type. The card connector comprises an insulator, a plurality of contacts, a movable plate mounted to the insulator, and a coil spring continuously urging the movable plate in a card ejecting direction. The movable plate has an elastic guide pin. The guide pin has an end portion which serves as a cam follower guided by a cam mechanism formed on the insulator. When a card is inserted into the connector, a forward end of the card is brought into contact with a card contacting portion of the movable plate. When the card is further inserted inward, the movable plate is moved and locked by the cam mechanism. Simultaneously, a plurality of pads formed on the card are electrically contacted with the contacts. When the card is again pushed inward in the connector, the movable plate is moved in the ejecting direction by an urging force of the coil spring to eject the card from the connector. Thus, the movable plate serves as an ejecting member.
However, the above-mentioned card connector does not have means for preventing the card from jumping out. Therefore, the card may unintentionally be jumped out from the connector.
Japanese Patent (JP-B) No. 3248068 discloses another card connector of the type. The card connector has a slider which serves as an ejecting member. The slider is provided with a locking portion which comprises a spring member as a separate component having a protrusion for preventing the card from jumping out.
However, the spring member is a separate component separate from the slider so that the number of components is increased.